


Baby Boy

by chilledcorndog



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Just cute married people and a baby due
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilledcorndog/pseuds/chilledcorndog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing about The Jones being married and having a tiny person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

“Just a little while longer babe.” Michael whispers into his wife’s ear with a hand on her stomach. They had been planning this baby since they bought their home. It was actually the reason they decided to move out of their apartment. They both wanted children and it had been the perfect time to start trying, they both had stable jobs and had more than enough money saved up. When Lindsay had found out she was pregnant she was ecstatic, so was Michael. He’d been super supportive through all of her pregnancy even when she was cranky because of pain or just the hormones. Michael went to every ultrasound and doctor’s appointment. He waited on her hand and foot. When they found out she was having a boy they started decorating one of the empty upstairs bed rooms. They painted it a nice light blue and bought a beautiful dark wood bed room set. They filled the room with stuffed animals from their friends and family along with the baby supplies. It was the usual bottles, diapers, blankets, burping rags, clothes, shoes, and baby toys. They had also done a lot of shopping of their own for the last few basics they needed for the baby. They decided on a name when Lindsay was 7 and a half months, Noah Alexander Jones, they instantly fell in love with the name. Lindsay knew Michael would be a great dad from the moment she told him. His eyes lit up and the way he immediately dropped to his knees and started whispering how he already couldn’t wait for the baby and how much he loved Lindsay and the baby. He did that a lot, mostly just lying next to Lindsay with his head next to her stomach talking to the baby. Just like tonight. She was due any day now and they were both nervous and excited. They couldn’t wait to be parents.   
“I can’t wait to meet our son.” Lindsay whispers back smiling softly. They laid silently for a few moments before Lindsay tensed at a sharp pain in her back. She assumed it was another Braxton hicks contraction. She had been having them all day and didn’t think to worry about them. 

“Are you okay babe?” Michael asked slightly concerned placing his hand on the bottom of her stomach rubbing it slightly. 

“I’ve had this dull aching in my back all day it’s probably nothing.” She tells him putting her hand on his face stroking her thumb across his cheek. She feels another pain and screws her eyes shut. 

“Okay, I might be going into labor.” She sighs and looks at her loving husband. His eyes widen and he jumps ups and starts rushing around getting her bag ready. She smiles and slowly gets up ready to meet her son.


End file.
